A Good Friend
by Shadow74656
Summary: Takato and Henry gets seperated from the other Tamers and they're all alone! And to make things worse, Henry gets poisoned by a rogue Digimon and will die if he doesn't get help. Will Takato be able to save Henry? Or will he fail and let his friend die?


**SD: **Okay guys, I've worked on this story for over a month so please be nice. I once even stayed up til TWO in the morning working on this story just to provide you with 30 minutes of entertainment…enjoy and don't forget to review.

****

****

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon! Digimon belongs to Toie Animation, Fox Kids, UPN, Sensation animation, and all those other big companies, I also do not own Campbell soup either, Campbell soup is the property of…well…Campbell. What do you mean I don't own Campbell? Just read the story and find out. 

****

****

**A Good Friend**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

****

****

****

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"_No!_"

"Are we-"

"Terriermon can't you just be quiet?!" shouted Henry.

"Come on, Momentai!" said the dog-rabbit Digimon, "Relax, you only live once,"

"How could you Momentai at a time like this?" asked Takato crossly, "We've been separated from the others and we're stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well it could be worse," reminded Guilmon.

Takato groaned in reply as the small group trekked across the hot desert. The temperature must have been a bombing 45 degrees Celsius. There was nothing in sight except sand, sand and more sand. 

"Wait a minute…" said Henry.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon

"It's the same rock formation that we passed an hour ago!" finished Terriermon. 

"Damn it!" cursed Takato and kicked the giant boulder, "We're walking in circles!" 

"We need a break," suggested Henry. 

"The only good thing I heard all day," replied Takato cynically, "What do we have?"

"Let see," said Henry as he dumped all of the contents in his bag, "Um…we have water, some Guilmon bread, day old bread, day old-day old bread, granola bars and trail mix,"

"Let me at it! I'm so hungry I'll even eat the sand," exclaimed vaccine Digimon and made a dive at the pile of food.

"Hold on Terriermon," interrupted Terriermon and pulled his Digimon away, "Since we're separated from everyone we're going to have ration our supplies until find a way back to them,"

"Aww! Henry!" complained his loud-mouth partner.

His human companion shook his head. His decision was final. Everyone was allowed one granola bar and water and the rest they would save.

"I can't BELIEVE this! We're separated from the other Tamers; we've been walking in circles for the last FIVE hours. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm sweaty and I'm filthy, man this is so annoying! I can't take much more of this!" yelled a frustrated Takato.

"Come on Takato calm down," said Henry and he hoisted his bag onto his shoulders, "We'd better get moving,"

"Stupid heat, stupid sand, stupid endless void, stupid Digital World," muttered Takato. The two Tamers and their Digimon continued their exhausting walk through the desert. After an agonizing 4 hours later, the Tamers finally left the desert sector. 

They had entered a completely new section of the Digital World. This area was different. It was somewhat distorted- warped. It as like a city, but some of the buildings were floating! The architectural design is mind boggling. Some of the walls and roofs of buildings were uneven. Half of the city was covered with daytime and the other half was night and another part of the city looked like wire frame construct. It was like those weird paintings that you'd find in an art gallery.  

**SD:** Just think of it as "Goliath" except with colour and famous paintings and sculptures compressed together.

"Um…very Picasso-ish," commented Henry as he ducked from a flying traffic light. 

"You said it Henry," replied his partner. 

The teens continued to examine their surroundings, "Hey look!" said Takato as he pointed up to a giant maze of staircases that led up to nowhere, "That looks like the _Relativity _painting,"

"Check out that melting clock," said Terriermon.

"hmm…cubism, impressionism, modern art, renaissance, all rolled into one city," said Henry.

Terriermon's ears suddenly twitched, "Something's coming it may be a Digimon!" 

"Are you sure?" asked Takato.

"Sure, I'm sure!" was Terriermon's answer.

"Alright Terriermon, get ready to fight," commanded Henry. He took out a card and swiped it through his D-Power, "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

**Digivolution_**

**"**Terriermon Digivolved to…Gargomon!"

_Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! _Whatever it was, it was getting louder and closer.   
  
  


"This is it," said Takato as he readied a modify card, "Here it comes,""

 _Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! _The object moved closer and closer until the Tamers could make out a vague shape of the object that was jumping towards them. It was about 1 and a half meters tall and had a cylindrical shape. It was covered in white and red, and had some sort writing on it. That thing looked a lot like-

"I don't believe it! A giant Campbell soup can?!" shouted Gargomon in confusion. Everyone sweat dropped, "Thanks Henry, you just saved us from tomato soup!"

"What are you talking about, Gargomon?!" asked Henry, "You're the one who said that soup can was a Digimon!"

Guilmon leapt onto the jumping can and hauled it back to his friends, "Well at least we won't have to worry about food, will we Takatomon?"

"Just when the digital world can't get any weirder," replied his Tamer with a large sweat drop in his head.  

" '_Campbell's Tomato Soup'_ drawn by Andy Warhol…" filled in Henry. 

"You mean to tell me that some guy painted a soup can?!" asked Terriermon in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying…" said Henry, "He even drew clam chowder, chicken noodles, beef soup-"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious!" said Guilmon drooling. Suddenly Guilmon's smile disappeared and was replaced by a menacing face. The pupils in his eyes shrunk. Guilmon lowered is posture, sniffed the air and he gritted his teeth. 

"What is it boy?" asked Takato.

"I smell Digimon Takato!" growled the virus Digimon. 

"Yeah, watch it be chicken soup!" joked Gargomon. 

"I don't think so Gargomon…Guilmon has an acute sense of smell," warned Henry cautiously. 

"Come on, it's not safe, we'd better get out of here," advised Takato.

"But what about our soup?! We can't just leave it here!" complained Gargomon.

"We'll come back for it later, let's get out of here," said Henry, but his warning came too late. Just then a Digimon busted out from a nearby building. The Digimon was like a spider. Its face had horns and green eyes. His teeth were sharp and drooled with saliva. There was orange hair that covered the back of its head. The virus type Digimon also had a black carapace and a mean looking cross skull on his abdomen, and it had sharp red claws on all 8 feet. 

Henry immediately whipped out his D-Power. A holographic image of the Digimon appeared the circular screen. " 'Dokugumon: Champion Level, he's an insectoid Digimon. With a super-hard exoskeleton shell to block attacks. His attacks Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb are just as nasty as his personality',"

"He doesn't look so scary!" mocked Gargomon.

"Yeah, we can take him down right Takato?" asked Henry. He waited for Takato's usual enthusiastic reply but it never came, "Takato?" Henry turned around and found a shaking Takato as he backed away from the Digimon. 

"Takato? Takato are you alright?" shouted Henry. 

"Its-it's Dokugo-Dokugumon!" stuttered the frightened Tamer. He kept backing up until he hit a wall. 

The spider looked around examining his targets when he noticed Takato cowering behind Guilmon, "You again? Come back for round two, huh?" 

" 'Round two'?" asked Henry, "What does he mean by that?"  

"Never mind that, I can handle this pile of trash!" boasted the Vaccine Digimon, "Gargo Laser!" A volley of green pellets spewed out from Gargomon's hands. The attack hit him dead on, but Dokugumon just shook it off. 

"Poison Cobweb!" shouted Dokugumon. The attack narrowly missed Gargomon; he jumped onto a street lamp and fired another wave of Gargo Laser, "Poison Cobweb!"

The vaccine Digimon did a back flip and evaded the attack. He landed right on Dokugumon's head. The virus Digimon yelled out and threw him off. 

"Poison Thread!" the attack hit Gargomon and knocked him right into a mailbox and then rushed him. The two champions came into hand-to-hand combat. Dokugumon tried to crush Gargomon and he was about to do so when Henry intervened. 

"Digimodify! Power activate!" shouted his partner. 

"Thanks Henry!" shouted Dog-Rabbit.

 "Takatomon, Gargomon needs me! Help me Digivolve!" cried out Guilmon.

Takato stood there shocked. He was too scared to move, "I-I-can't I-I-I'm too scared!"

"You can't think about what happened back then!" urged Guilmon.

"I'm-I'm afraid," whimpered Takato, "He's too strong," 

"Take this! And this! Ya want some?! Here's some!" Gargomon kept launching barrages of bullets at Dokugumon he was clearly injured. He was just about to finish him off when suddenly: _Click, Click, Click!_

"Uh oh!" muttered Gargomon, he was out of ammo. Dokugumon gave a devilish smirk

"Takato, Gargomon's out of bullets you have to help them!" shouted Guilmon.  

Takato was still as white as a ghost; he just stood there as Gargomon tried to evade Dokugumon's attacks. Now that Gargomon was out of bullets, he had to resort to melee attacks, which wasn't really his specialty, it was a losing battle.  

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do it" stammered Takato, "Don't you remember what happened last time?" 

Guilmon forcefully pulled Takato's collar so that they were now both at eye level, "You have to forget about last time Takato! I'm going to do this with or without your help--but it'll be harder without you," 

Takato started at Guilmon as he thought about what he said and he slowly reached for his Digivice, "A-Aright, Guilmon, let's-let's do it,"

The red lizard released his grip on Takato and ran into battle. "Glad to have you back, Takato!" said Henry who was busily slashing card after card keeping up Gargomon's strength.

"What-What do you want me to do?" asked Takato, trying to keep calm. 

"I need you to help distract Dokugumon while Gargomon attacks him from the back," explained Henry.

"O-okay, Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" shouted Takato; he slashed the card through his D-Power and Guilmon's speed increased exponentially. He began jumping around the street, and confusing Dokugumon. This gave Henry the perfect opportunity to use his Recharge Card to replenish Gargomon's health and ammunition.

Guilmon continued to evade Dokugumon's attacks and then did a front flip and landed behind Dokugumon. Both Digimon had the Virus Digimon covered, Guilmon from the front and Gargomon from the rear. 

  
"Alright guys, finish him off!" ordered Henry. Both Digimon fired their attacks, "Pyrosphere! Gargo Laser!" Just as the two Tamers thought that they had won, Dokugumon unexpectedly outwitted the two attacking Digimon by jumping into the air and climbing onto a nearby building. As a result the attacks missed and Guilmon and Gargomon got hit by each other's powerful moves!

"Guilmon!" shouted Takato who ran towards his fallen comrade, "Are you-are you alright?" Guilmon was still dazed as he struggled to get on his feet. But while Takato was tending to Guilmon, he didn't notice Dokugumon running towards him.

"Takato watch out!" shouted Henry. Takato looked up and he saw Dokugumon prepared to attack, "Poison Thread!" He was scared stiff as he watched the attack fly at him at high speeds. Takato commanded his legs to move but they just won't budge. They felt like Jello. He braced himself for the impending attack but it never came. Instead he was knocked out of the way by Henry!

"Henry!" shouted Takato desperately. He finally snapped out of his trance just time to see the Poison Thread attack hit Henry. The brunt of the attack was so powerful that it knocked him back 10 feet. Henry collapsed on the floor and began thrashing as the pain enveloped his body. Every part of him was literally on fire the hurt was unbearable. 

"You monster!" shouted Guilmon in bitter hatred. In a fury of rage, Guilmon and Gargomon rushed Dokugumon and managed to bloody his nose a bit. Dokugumon put up a good fight, but he was no match against the Tamer's Digimon, "You may have won this round, but I'll back!" warned the Virus Digimon as he made a hasty retreat.

Takato immediately went up to his fallen friend, "Henry are-are you alright?"

"T-T-Takato-ah!" croaked Henry. His voice was dry and raspy and his skin had turned a bright red colour and swelled up a bit, "Takato-I-I feel-feel numb,"

Takato tried desperately to keep the situation under control, "H-H-Henry! Don't-don't worry, everything will-will be fine!"

"I think that he suffering from paralysis," whispered Terriermon.

"Takato, we had better find a place to hide soon," suggested Guilmon as pointed to a nearby house. His partner nodded and picked up Henry and flung him on his back. He grunted as he began to walk into the house.

Takato carefully placed Henry on a nearby couch. He had calmed down a bit and had decided that he needed to take a leadership role, "Terriermon, I want you to check if this house is secured, make sure that there isn't any unexpected surprises. Guilmon, I want you to see if you can get an extra first aid kit or something, oh and ice! Try to see if you can find ice. I'll- I'll uh... try to treat some of-some of Henry's wounds with whatever we got left,"

Takato began to take off Henry's shirt and vest as he examined the extent of the damage. There were some very red spots on his skin. Probably some sort of acid burn. He took out his own first aid kit and looked around it for anything useful. 

"Ugh…" murmured Henry and he slowly woke up from unconsciousness, "Where-Where am I? *cough* *cough* *cough*"

 "Take it easy Henry, you uh-got attacked and collapsed" instructed Takato. He then started rubbing some anti-inflammatory cream on Henry's red spots and began wrapping it with bandages, "How are you feeling,"

"I feel like that I just got burned alive, my head felt like it got ran over by a truck, and my throat feels like it got slashed by a knife …" exaggerated Henry. 

"I think that your lungs may have been chemically burned a bit from the poison that you breathed. The-The um…The pain would probably last from-from er 12-48 hours- uh, assuming that it's mild poison- er assuming that my guess is right…but none of this happened if I hadn't-" began Takato tensely.

"Relax Takato, you're doing great-*cough* *cough*" complemented Henry. Just then, Terriermon and Guilmon reappeared.

Guilmon handed Takato the supplies that he wanted, "Here's the ice and medical supplies that you wanted Takato, I found it in the freezer down in the basement. I think that there's even food there,"

"And I checked the area, it's safe. There's 4 bedrooms upstairs and 2 washrooms. There's no one here, so we have the place all to ourselves," reported Terriermon.

"Good work," complemented Takato as he started filling small plastic bags with ice and sat Henry on an upright position.

"What's with ice Takato?" asked Henry as he felt the cold substance applied to his bandages. "Ice helps reduce the swelling and it slows down the spread of poison," 

"Oh…good call-ugh…" murmured Henry as he placed a head on his head. 

"Headache?" asked Takato, Henry nodded in response. Takato reached into his backpack and produced a bottle of aspirin and handed it to Henry, "Take two and call me in the morning, and be sure to take plenty of fluids,"

Henry popped the pills into his mouth and washed it down with some water, "You seem to be pretty good at this stuff, when did you learn how to treat injuries like that?"

"I-I-er, took a,-a- first-aid course," said Takato jittery. He then immediately got up from the floor and began walking to the kitchen before Henry could say another word, "You-you know I-I think that, that um I better get started on-on-on dinner er yeah, dinner." 

Takato started to gather up some ingredients in the fridge and began cooking. He made a pretty decent meal, tomato soup (the one that they mistaken for a Digimon) with garlic bread and spaghetti with meatballs and a small scoop of ice cream for dessert. Henry took this time to inquire more about Takato's recent encounter with Dokugumon.

"Takato can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Henry, what is it?" 

"What did Dokugumon mean when he said 'so you've come back for round two'?"

"PPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!"

Takato gagged on that spoonful of soup and spat it out, "What did you say?"

"What did Dokugumon mean when he said 'so you've come back for round two'?" repeated Henry.

"It's-It's-It's because-we've, we've met before…" said Takato stirring his tomato soup as he tried not to look at Henry.

"Hey! I bet that has something to do with Takato wussing out!" exclaimed Henry's Digimon.

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry. 

"Geez, so-rry Henry," apologized Terriermon sarcastically. 

"Takato what happened when you met Dokugumon the first time?" asked Henry who was trying to be supportive, "Something must have made you scared of him,"

"I…I, um -- when Guilmon and I-"stammered Takato, trying to explain his situation, "Um-we well-er…"

"Takato has arachnophobia," replied Guilmon.

Terriermon arched an eyebrow and looked at Guilmon strangely, "what's an arachno…pho..bia"

"Arachnophobia? As in the fear of spiders?" asked Henry.

Takato nodded in shame, "Don't feel so bad about it Takato, I mean everyone's afraid of something right?" comforted Henry

Guilmon looked into his Tamer's eyes and noticed that they were starting to glisten with tears, "Henry, I don't think that we should push Takato too fast," 

"No-no Guilmon I'm- I'm fine, I want to get this off my chest…" replied Takato; he took a moment to collect his thoughts before proceeding any further, "So you want to know what happened?" Henry and his Digimon nodded in reply, "Alright…here it goes:" 

_"This happened quite a while ago; I think that it was before this whole Deva thing started,"_

"Digimodify!" shouted Takato and slashed a Modify Card, "Hyper Wing activate!" pair of white Anglemon-like wings sprouted on Guilmon's back. He took flight and jumped up into the air as he avoided Flymon's Deadly Sting attack. 

The Digimon had purple wings with orange fir around his neck. He had a yellow shell and black and yellow stripped abdomen. Flymon had long sharp claws and a big red sting on the lower tip of his abdomen, "Prepare to meet your doom! Deadly Sting!" 

Takato quickly ordered Guilmon to evade the attack, "Now Guilmon, finish him off!"

"Gotcha Takatomon!" acknowledged Guilmon, "Pyrosphere!" Boom! The attack landed directly in Flymon's face and the Digimon exploded into purple data.

"Bull's eye!" Takato cried out happily as he watched his Digimon load his opponent's data. 

"We make a great team don't we Takatomon?" asked Guilmon.

"We sure do boy," replied Takato, "Come on, let's go home, it's getting late," 

Guilmon's stomach grumbled, "Takatomon, I'm hungry, can I have some bread?"

Takato chuckled at his partner's childish reply, "But you already had dinner,"

"I know but fighting that Digimon made me all tired and hungry," was Guilmon's answer. 

Takato smiled, "I'll go get you some bread," 

 "Yay! Takatomon, you're the best!"

"Aw cut it out Guilmon, and I'm not a 'mon' "

"Sure thing Takatomon!"

"…"

Suddenly Guilmon switched into battle mode and begin sniffing the air and growling.

"What is it boy?" asked Takato. 

"A Digimon, in there!" said Guilmon who pointed into the thick forest. He started to run a full speed with Takato lagging behind him, "Hey wait up!" Guilmon paid no attention and he ran deeper and into the digital field. Unexpectedly, Takato tripped on a large tree root and landed on the ground and ended up with a face-full of dirt.

Takato groaned as he got up. Then he heard some rustling sound behind him, he couldn't see anything because of the fog.

"G-G-Guilmon? Is-Is that you boy?" asked Takato, the rustling sound began to move, "Guilmon, come-come out, this isn't funny,"

"I'm right here Takatomon," said Guilmon. Takato turned around and found his Digimon standing behind him. He then looked into the woods, "Wait a minute…I-If-if you're here, then who's back there?"

"Roar!" just as if on cue, a Dokugumon jumped out from the layer of fog and tackled Takato to the ground. He then took this moment of surprise to attack Takato with a Poison Breath attack.

The spray was painful. It burned like fire. Takato withered in pain as he tried to rub off the spray with his hand. Dokugumon struck Takato with his hands which knocked him to the floor.  He was just about to sink his fangs into him, if Guilmon hadn't tackled him out of the way, "Takato, run!" 

He didn't need to be told twice; Takato scrambled on his feet and began to run. But since Takato's vision was blurred accidentally slipped on a patch of wet grass and roll down a hill. He began to fall further and further until he suddenly stopped; something had caught him, to be more exact, a spider web. Takato grunted as he tried to free himself, but the more he struggled, the more tangled up he became. 

Meanwhile back up in the park, Guilmon and Dokugumon were engaged in battle. It was fierce, both Digimon had suffered damage and it was pretty much a stalemate, but not for long.

"You are a worthy prey!" hissed Dokugumon.

"I'm no one's prey!" shouted Guilmon as he charged towards Dokugumon, just as he predicted Guilmon would, he then jumped in the air and launched his Poison Cobweb attack. Purple strings spewed out of its mouth and tangled up Guilmon. The dinosaur was completely tied up. 

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," said Dokugumon. He crawled back to his small nest just at the base of the hill "Ah well what do we have here, a little snack," Dokugumon jumped on the web and began to crawl closer and closer to Takato. 

"No, wait stop!" said Takato. Dokugumon ignored him and began to tie up Takato even more. He sprayed more web onto him. Takato's wrist were raised above his head and tied together and then secured to the web, his feet were also bound together and stuck on to the web. Dokugumon began to spray even more webbing on Takato's body so it created a thin layer around him, even further restricting his movement. The only part of his body that Takato could move was his head.

Dokugumon licked his lips, "I think that I'll have a little snack before I finish off your little Digimon!"

"You're-You're going-going to _eat_ me?" asked Takato, frightened, "but-but you don't want to eat me-" Dokugumon slowly inched towards him, "I-m I'm just skin and bones! I-I-I wouldn't taste good-" The Digimon was now right on top of him, "I-I-I'm dirty and-and all sweaty!"

Dokugumon hissed as he positioned his fangs right on Takato's neck, He began to struggle with what little strength he had, "No! Please! Stop!" Dokugumon was mere inches from him. Takato could feel the Digimon's smelly breath, as he slowly lowered his poisonous fangs to Takato's neck. The frightened boy continued to scream and struggle futilely against the sturdy web. Takato knew the second those fangs pieces his neck, he'd be dead. He whimpered as Dokugumon came closer and closer, then suddenly a voice screamed:

"Pyrosphere!" 

The attack hit Dokugumon in the back of his head. He let out a roar as he leapt down the tree. They both got ready for battle. Dokugumon rushed towards Guilmon, but he quickly launched another Pyrosphere and then leapt onto the spider's back. 

Guilmon had the upper hand now that he was at Dokugumon's blind-spot. His hands were too short to reach Guilmon. All he could do was try to shake off Guilmon, but he did considerable damage with his Rock Breaker attack before he was thrown off.

Dokugumon was angry now the battle continued for a while, but Guilmon clearly won when Dokugumon charged at him. Guilmon purposely fell on his back and flipped Dokugumon and fired a Pyrosphere attack. 

"Arg! You are prey and I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" threatened Dokugumon who was badly injured, "Enjoy your victory while you can, but I'll be back another day!" After those final words, Dokugumon disappeared in a puff of cloud and the fog slowly started to disappear. 

Guilmon fell on all fours as the battle took its toll on him. He was covered with bruises and cuts. Guilmon wanted to just lie down on the ground and sleep, but that was before his head a faint whimpering sound from the trees. 

Guilmon suddenly remembered what happened to his Tamer, "Takato!" shouted his Digimon as he ran to Takato's last known location. When he got there, he found Takato tied up between two trees, courtesy of Dokugumon. Takato was covered in dirt and his eyes were all red (mostly from the Poison Breath attack and some from the cry that he did) 

Guilmon slashed the web and it burst into data. Takato fell down on the floor with a thud. He extended his hand to help Takato up but he pushed it away and back off from Guilmon, "Stay away!" shouted Takato.

"Takato it's alright, it's me Guilmon,"

"No…No-stay-stay away," yelled Takato his words were all slurred up, "Don'tcomeanycloser," 

"Takato, don't be afraid, I'm here to help you," said the reptilian Digimon. He slowly moved towards his partner, but that only aggravated him more.

"I-I-said stay away!" repeated Takato, "Getawayfromme! Get-Getaway…getaway…from…me…" Takato's vision started to blur and he felt weak.

_"And before I knew it, I passed out. Later I woke up in a hospital I assumed that Guilmon got me there. The doctors said that I suffered from mild paralysis and that I'd be alright, but they were wrong, I wasn't alright,"_

"And ever since then…I've been afraid of spiders," finished off Takato, not looking at Henry even once. Takato groaned in disgust and pushed aside his now cold soup and left the table, "I lost my appetite," 

"Takato-wait," began Henry, but he ignored him.

Takato walked up the stairs and entered his "designated" room. Takato quickly slipped off his shoes and jumped face down into his bed. He started to sob quietly into his pillow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" shouted Takato.

The door opened anyway and Guilmon walked in slowly, "Takato…are you alright?" He watched his Tamer dry off the remaining tears with his yellow wristband. 

"Guilmon – I said go away!"

"Takato…please don't be angry,"

"I should be angry; I can't believe that I was afraid of some stupid spider!"

"But everyone's afraid of something,"

"I'm suppose to be the leader, how can I be such a wimp?"

"Not everyone's always strong; even I get afraid sometimes,"

Takato snorted, "And what are _you _afraid of? Killer Pastries from Mars? Zombie Guilmon bread?"

"Actually…I'm afraid of the dark," admitted Guilmon. That caught Takato's interest, "You're afraid of the dark? But that's impossible…"

Guilmon nodded, "It's true. When I first came to the real world, you wanted me to stay in a dark and scary house in the park. And it was really scary to stay there all alone at night,"

"Then why did you stay there if it scared you so much?" asked Takato.

"Because you promised that nothing bad would happen and that you'd be there in the morning with bread! And later on, my fear started to disappear because I knew that there weren't any monsters that were out to get me- well except that time when Impmon Bada Boomed me into the park…but the point is, you have to face your fear, or else it'll keep on haunting you.

Takato smiled, "Thanks a lot Guilmon, I feet a lot better," Guilmon laughed and jumped on top of Takato, "Heh, Heh, Heh, Guilmon, cut it out, it tickles!" 

"See, isn't it better if you didn't keep things bottled up inside?" 

"Yeah, you're right. But it's getting late; we'd better go to bed, good night Guilmon," 

"Alright, good night Takatomon,"

"…"

***

During the dead of night, in the bed a young man fought against an invisible force. He tossed slightly, and murmuring under the thin blankets. A small creature stirred a few times on the pillow, shared by the youth.

Quite suddenly the boy shot up with an anguished cry, eyes darting frantically as he woke up from the middle of his sleep. But only darkness surrounded him, and only the sound of silence cloaked that darkness.

Henry Wong slowly got out of his bed and went towards a small pitcher of water that sat by the window. The Green glowing orb refracted the water and bathed part of the room with a mellow luminosity. 

He took out a glass and poured the water into the cup. Henry drained it in one gulp, he then poured himself another, and then another until he emptied half the pitcher. Henry let out an exasperated sigh as he set the glass back down on the table.

"Henry?" asked a familiar sound.

"Hmm?" answered Henry.

"What are you doing up this late?" asked Terriermon.

"Oh, nothing much, just admiring the view," said Henry and then motioned his Digimon to join him, "Come here," He directed Terriermon's attention outside the window, "Look outside, isn't it beautiful?"

Terriermon jumped out of Henry's bed and crawled up a cabinet and joined his friend. He stared out of the large window. Henry was right, the view was wonderful. You could see the entire area from here.

"It almost looks just like home- well without the glowing earth and the Data Streams," said Henry, "You've got a beautiful world here Terriermon, that is when we're not stranded a desert-,"

"Or when you're not being attacked by a Digimon," interrupted Terriermon.

Henry looked a bit uneasy about his digimon's tone of voice, "Terriermon?"

"Henry, are you feeling alright?" asked the Digimon.

"Never better…" was Henry's response.

"Are you sure?" asked Terriermon again.

"Yes Terriermon, everything's alright," assured Henry.

"You're lying," answered the Dog-Rabbit, "I know something wrong, now admit it," 

Henry sighed reluctantly and turned around to faced his Digimon, "You're right something is wrong,"

"And from the way you're acting it's something bad," said Terriermon, "Even you don't act this serious,"

Henry frowned as he redirected his attention outside the window, "You know Terriermon, you have a knack for sticking your nose into things that you shouldn't know-ah!" Suddenly a surge of pain seized the teen's body. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Henry!" shouted Terriermon as he helped his partner up on his feet. 

"I-I'm, I'm fine," assured Henry. His partner didn't buy that he placed his paw on the human's head, "Henry, you're burning up!"

"It's-nothing, nothing I can't handle," promised Henry. 

"It's the Dokugumon Poison isn't it?" asked the Data type Digimon.

"Am I that predictable?" asked Henry cynically.

"Well I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor," said Terriermon, "I think that we should tell Taka-"

"No!" shouted Henry immediately, "No, Takato's already all wound up about facing Dokugumon already, and the next thing he needs is to know that I got poisoned from his attack," 

"But you could die!" hissed Terriermon, "Be reasonable!"

Henry shook his head, "No, no, we'll keep this to ourselves…if-if my condition gets worse…I'll tell him,"

"You're crazy!" said Terriermon, "I'm telling you, there's a good chance that you can die!"

"Now I'm telling you to keep this to ourselves! That's an order!" said Henry firmly.

Terriermon finally gave in, "Alright, alright! I'll keep your damned secret! But I want you to take it easy," 

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Henry as he calmed down, "By the way, pass me my bag? I think that there's some aspirin in it."

Terriermon found the bottle and tossed it to Henry. He then popped the cap open and swallowed 3 pills and washed it down with another cup of water, "Thanks Terriermon,"

"Just don't make me regret this," was Terriermon's reply.

"Regret what?" said Henry who forced a smile as he slowly crawled back into bed and tired to fall asleep.

 **To be continued…**

**Davis: **Woah! Talk about a plot twist! Henry's gonna die from a poison and he doesn't tell it to Takato? Talk about being thick headed! To find out what happens next time tune in to Digimon: Digital Monsters! 

**SD: **Er -o-kay I wanted to keep this thing as authentic and as close to the show as possible, I guess that I went a bit over board - -'. First of all I'd like to thank Anime Master ZERO for giving me the idea for the "kidnapping" scene and for beta reading this story and Night Sky for her "Killer Pastries from Mars" gag ^^" you guys are the best. This story was originally designed to be around 4000 words, but it turned into 6400 words, but now I cut it back to about 5200 words. Oh, and if you want to see what happens to Henry in chapter two, REVIEW! And just to make you long for chapter two even more, I'm going to post a little Teaser:

**Chapter 2 Teaser**

It had been a few weeks since the funeral. Takato found himself walking through the park. It was raining, but he didn't seem to care. His mind was too preoccupied. Just then, he noticed four figures walking towards him via the path just ahead of him. He easily recognized them as Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon. 

    "Hi guys. How's it going?" he greeted as he approached them. He expected them to move aside for him to pass, but instead the two of them placed their hands on Takato's shoulders and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

    "Hold it right there, Chumly," said Kazu. 

    "We know exactly what happened," said Kenta. 

    "Wha-what are you guys talking about?" asked Takato as he backed away from the two friends. 

    "You know exactly what we mean," said Kenta as he pushed his glasses up. 

    "N-n-no, I don't," said Takato. 

    "Of course you do, Gogglehead!" said another voice. Takato turned and saw Rika standing behind him with Renamon. 

    "Guys, what are you talking about? You're really freaking me out," said Takato as he backed away from both parties only to run into another person. He looked up and came face-to-face with Cyberdramon's menacing snarl. Takato quickly threw himself away from him and turned to face the feral Digimon and his Tamer, Ryo. 

    "It was your fault!" said Ryo.

    "Ryo, what are these guys talking about?" Takato asked, nervously. 

    "Don't you know already?" asked Ryo. 

    "Come now, Takato. Surely you know what we mean," said a soft voice. Takato turned and saw Jeri step out form behind some trees. 

    "Aw please, Jeri. Not you, too," said Takato, "Come on guys, like Terriermon would say, 'Momentai.'" 

    "What's the point to momentai, anymore?!" came Terriermon voice. Takato turned around once again to find Terriermon, Lopmon, and Susie. 

    "Guys, stop it! What's going on, already?!" screamed Takato. 

    "You kiwed my bwother!!" screamed Susie as she hugged onto Lopmon. 

    "WHAT?!?! I-I didn't kill Henry!" Takato yelled in defense. 

    "Yeah right," said Kazu. 

    "I swear, it wasn't me! It-it was Dokugumon's poison!" Takato said. 

    "You let Henry die," said Rika. 

    "Rika is right, Henry died because of your cowardice," added Leomon, "You are _without_ honor!"

"Friends are suppose to help each other!" said Kenta.

"Yeah, expecially when they're being attacked by a Digimon!"

    "Please stop!" screamed Takato as he clasped his hands over his ears, trying to drown out their voices, "It wasn't me!!!" 

    "That's not what he said," said Ryo. 

    Kazu and Kenta both stepped to the side, clearing a path in front of Takato. The goggled Tamer looked up and saw a figure hobbling towards him. 

_    "Takato!"_

    Takato slowly removed his hands from his ears and looked at the figure. He couldn't be sure who it was quite yet. As it moved closer to him, he could just make out what appeared to be navy-blue hair and the remains of an orange vest. 

    "It...can't...be," said Takato, shocked, "Henry?" 

**SD: **A Teaser, aren't I evil? :P All the more for you to start reviewing! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get a round to finishing up chapter 2. If you get what I mean… Oh I hoped that you guys liked that Campbell soup idea, btw one last thing, do you guys even bother reading the author notes or the diclaimers? Just curious, anyways, see  you guys later.


End file.
